Don't hide we're lovin you
by Virgo Slytherin
Summary: Un Harry séducteur, un Drago amoureux, un Théodore calculateur... un jeu de déductions aux parfums de sentiments, où la disparition inexpliquée du Survivant vient bouleverser toutes les certitudes et réveiller des instincts enfouis. Et ce, avec un soupçon de secrets bien gardés... du moins, en apparence. HP/DM/TN, threesome yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : tout est à J.K.R, sauf l'histoire ci-dessous, non mais!

Type : romance, lemon, homophobes s'abstenir

Nombre de chapitres : peut-être cinq, ou plus si je suis assez inspirée

Rythme de parution : variable, j'ai peu de temps pour écrire et plusieurs fictions en cours... *s'incline très bas pour se faire pardonner*

Note (in)utile : l'histoire suivante est un threesome! Je sais, je commence dans l'univers d'Harry Potter avec un pairing à trois, amis bon, on ne se refait pas x3

J'espère que ça vous plaira! Et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews, c'est mon carburant...

Sur ce, ENJOY :D

* * *

_Don't hide we're lovin you_

CHAPITRE PREMIER

Lundi matin, devant la salle de classe du terrifiant Directeur de Maison de Serpentard, les Gryffondors se lamentaient et les Serpentards discutaient paisiblement. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le trio d'or n'arrive, aussi discret que d'accoutumée. A gauche se tenait Hermione, l'air vaguement exaspéré, tandis qu'à droite, Ron se plaignait de leur début de matinée- Serpentards, potions et Rogue pour démarrer la semaine, qui n'aurait pas eu envie de retourner sous sa couette ? Au centre se trouvait Harry, _le_ Harry, le Survivant. Il portait un jean noir terriblement serré, une chemise blanche dont une partie sortait négligemment de son pantalon, et laissait deux boutons ouverts, exposant outrageusement le haut d'une peau caramélisée à souhait. Sa cravate nouée sans aucune rigueur n'arrangeait en rien ce tableau tentateur. Toutefois, il restait encore un espoir si l'on ne s'intéressait pas au visage du jeune homme : des yeux verts d'un profond hypnotisme, des cheveux noirs savamment en bataille, de longs cils sombres, des lèvres légèrement humides… il incarnait la provocation et la beauté sauvage, et il le savait. Pendant l'été, il avait remplacé ses lunettes par des lentilles, et cela lui donnait un air si sexy…

Comme d'habitude, le volume sonore se modifia radicalement à son approche, cette partie des cachots s'emplissant soudainement de murmures surexcités. Dans un coin, un Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, soufflant avec exaspération.

- -Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tous ces idiots se pâment devant lui, râla-t-il.

- -Voyons Drago, pas la peine d'être aussi jaloux… sourit Théo, l'amusement dansant dans ses iris bleus.

Le blond ne répondit pas, Severus venait d'ouvrir la porte de la classe, et les élèves allaient s'installer avec un entrain nettement variable entre les deux Maisons. Harry s'assit à côté de Ron, pendant que leur amie posait ses affaires près de Neville, puisqu'elle était –après de nombreux candidats- la plus apte à l'empêcher de tout faire exploser.

- -Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous pencher sur la réalisation d'une potion aussi difficile que puissante. Il s'agit d'un aphrodisiaque, alors je vous interdis d'y goûter, ou d'être assez maladroits pour en recevoir sur vous, conclut-il à l'intention des rouge et or.

Les serpents ricanèrent tandis que les autres fulminaient, tous, sauf le Survivant. Il semblait détaché de ce qui se passait, écoutant le professeur avec un sourire presque… condescendant.

- -Les instructions sont au tableau, les ingrédients sur vos tables. Vous avez deux heures.

Aussitôt, les différents binômes s'activèrent. Harry ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil aux consignes, et commença avec le rouquin à découper, broyer, ect, les composants dont ils auraient besoin.

Les choses se déroulaient très bien pour eux, il restait trois quarts d'heures, et le mélange était presque prêt. Harry monta la puissance du feu et se mit à tourner en sens inverse, lentement. Le liquide vira au doré, rappelant furieusement le miel. Bien, la potion était terminée. Il se pencha et inspira, pas trop non plus, et sourit avec satisfaction. Parfait. La terreur des cachots, ainsi que de Neville, s'approcha d'eux et examina le contenu de leur chaudron d'un œil critique. Toute la salle se tut, les vert et argent attendant impatiemment de voir leurs ennemis se faire humilier. Cependant, Rogue fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'elle était impeccablement exécutée. A contrecœur, il dut accorder vingt points au camp opposé, avant de tourner les talons dans un bruissement de cape courroucé. La déception de ceux de sa Maison était quasiment palpable. Derrière le duo triomphant, Neville et Hermione avançaient un peu plus lentement, mais n'avaient fait aucune erreur. Il en était encore ainsi lorsque la fin du cours sonna. Rogue était fou de rage, il n'avait pu retirer que quinze points aux lions, et n'en avait octroyé que cent cinq à ses protégés. Pour lui, la matinée était désastreuse. Il n'avait à nouveau pas pu se défouler sur Potter. Dans les couloirs, les Gryffondors jubilaient. C'est dans une bonne humeur bruyante qu'ils se rendirent dans le parc pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Hagrid les attendait, entouré d'un nombre conséquent de serpents à trois têtes, leurs peaux orange tirant sur le violet.

- -Bonjour tout le monde! Quelqu'un peut me dire quels sont ces animaux ? Oui, Harry ?

- -Des Runespoor, une race de serpents où chaque tête a une fonction différente. L'une s'occupe de la logique, l'autre de l'imaginaire, et la dernière des jugements critiques.

- - Excellente réponse! Votre mission sera donc de déterminer laquelle fait quoi. Je vous laisse une heure trois quarts, vous me ferez part de vos résultats durant le quart d'heure restant. Faites des groupes de deux! Excepté Harry, il y aura donc un groupe de trois.

Les élèves, bien qu'intrigués par cette dernière phrase, obéirent sans polémiquer. Ils comprirent bien vite pourquoi le si beau garçon n'avait besoin de personne : enroulé sur ses genoux, un Runespoor faisait doucement onduler ses trois têtes, tandis que le Survivant poussait de petits sifflements amusés. Il semblait en grande conversation avec le serpent, qu'il caressait affectueusement. Drago serra les dents, ce type exhalait la perfection de tout son être. Théo passa une main sur son épaule crispée, presque tendrement, pour le détendre un peu. Lui aussi se perdait souvent à contempler l'indomptable lion. Surtout que ses hormones se manifestaient très fréquemment, et qu'il était de connaissance générale qu'Harry avait déjà un tableau de chasse bien fournit. Il aurait bien aimé vérifier ces racontars par lui-même, mais le célèbre Harry Potter semblait inaccessible, aussi cherchait-il continuellement comment l'approcher.

La chaleur grimpa rapidement, honorant le début de la saison estivale.

Le temps imparti s'écoula, et Draco était satisfait, ils avaient réussi. Théodore lui était d'un réel soutient, en plus d'être naturellement intelligent. Il ne se voyait pas sans lui à ses côtés.

Les élèves se dirigeaient avec empressement vers la Grande Salle, affamés. Ron traînait quasiment les deux autres derrière lui, son estomac les invectivant à sa place. Le trio prit place en bavardant gaiement, la journée avait été bonne jusque-là. Ils se servirent et mangèrent avec insouciance, simplement plongés dans leurs discussions adolescentes. Puis arriva le dessert. Des glaces à l'italienne, judicieusement proposées avec ces températures étouffantes. Harry en choisit une vanille-fraise et commença à la lécher avec une distraction feinte, sa main gauche posée sur le banc lui donnant une posture aux limites de l'indécence. Il fit courir le bout de sa langue sur la crème rose clair, et sentit que beaucoup de gens le fixèrent alors. Tranquillement, sans leur prêter attention, il poursuivit, récupérant le liquide sucré qui coulait avec lenteur et habileté. Drago et Théo ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de ce spectacle bien trop suggestif pour leur santé mentale. La glace au goût de fraise leur rappelait explicitement la couleur de la chair, et quand à celle vanillée… ils rougirent subrepticement face à l'image qui s'était insinuée dans leurs esprits. Le Gryffondor récupéra sensuellement un peu de crème blanche sur le bord de sa lèvre supérieure, réalisant avec une intense satisfaction que le silence s'était fait dans la salle. Il accorda discrètement une longue œillade aux deux Serpentards, et à personne d'autre. Il termina son repas sans hâte aucune, puis sortit en marchant avec naturel, suivit de ses deux amis, laissant derrière lui plusieurs centaines de regards et pas le moindre bruit.

Les conversations reprirent lentement après son départ.

- -C'était quoi _ça _? souffla Drago, estomaqué.

- -La luxure incarnée… tu as remarqué ? Il n'a levé les yeux que sur nous, souleva Théo.

- -Oh oui, je n'aurais pas pu le rater, même si je l'avais voulu. On est en train de tomber dans ses filets, n'est-ce pas ?

- -Absolument. Et je te propose qu'on lui facilite le travail, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Un sourire entendu effroyablement Serpentard étira leurs commissures.

(~)

L'idole des griffons quitta la salle commune de son dortoir et partit pour sa ronde nocturne. Il aimait ces moments de tranquillité, le rôle de Préfet en chef lui plaisait sincèrement. Poudlard avait un tout autre aspect la nuit, pas du tout effrayant, davantage mystérieux. Il marchait, songeur, se dirigeant par pur instinct. Il connaissait ces couloirs par cœur, il pourrait les parcourir les yeux fermés sans se tromper. Il repensa à ce midi, à Théo et Drago. Un air contrit vint troubler ses traits calmes. Des yeux bleus pétillants, une crinière châtain décoiffée avec soin… des iris gris comme l'orage, de belles mèches presque blanches… il n'arrivait pas à choisir. D'ordinaire, ses aventures d'un soir n'étaient là que pour le distraire, il laissait les gens venir à lui et acceptait ceux qui lui plaisaient. Mais pour ces deux-là, c'était différent. Il les voulait, rien que pour lui, sa magie tempêtant intérieurement quand quelqu'un les approchait de trop près. Rien ne comptait tant sinon eux, ils l'obsédaient tellement qu'il avait même suspendu ses frasques charnelles. Décidément, il était mal barré. Il voyait dans leurs yeux que les deux Serpentards le désiraient, mais il ne voulait pas d'une seule nuit, puis d'un retour aux choses normales. Il n'aurait plus la motivation pour se battre avec Drago après ça. Il soupira, sentant que l'amour qu'il leur vouait ne lui apporterait que des ennuis.

- -Eh bien Potter, on déprime seul dans l'obscurité ? lança le blond de ses pensées, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- -Aurais-tu le cran de me réconforter, Drago ? le provoqua-t-il d'une voix grave, s'approchant de lui d'une démarche féline.

- -Et toi, tiendras-tu la distance ?

Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlaient en les faisant frissonner sous la chaude caresse.

- -Je te suivrai avec plaisir sur toute la longueur… susurra-t-il en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps que le blond assimile son sous-entendu, et ne perçut pas la couleur carmine de ses pommettes.

- -Samedi, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard, reprit Harry en prenant garde de parler distinctement. Je t'attendrai à dix heures devant la grande porte. Et ne t'avise pas de venir sans Théo, ni de me faire faux bond.

Sur ce, il effleura délicatement son oreille du bout de la langue, avant de reprendre son chemin - plantant là un Drago adorablement perturbé, une curieuse chaleur se propageant dans tout son corps.

(~)

Une fois sa ronde terminée, un beau blond Serpentard se précipita dans sa chambre personnelle, où une silhouette aux cheveux châtain l'attendait sous les draps de soie verte. Il retira ses vêtements avec empressement, ne gardant que son boxer noir, et se glissa dans son lit. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Théo dormait avec lui le soir, après avoir constaté qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver le sommeil sans le confort protecteur des bras de l'autre. Aussitôt, ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, et comme chaque nuit, leurs rythmes cardiaques s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

- -Toi, tu as croisé Harry pendant sa ronde, je me trompe ?

- -Pas le moins du monde…

Et il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir, l'impatience le faisant parler bien plus rapidement que d'habitude tandis que Théo caressait ses cheveux avec tendresse, il songea à ce que cette sortie prochaine impliquait.

- -Drago, tu ne serais pas amoureux d'Harry ? demanda-t-il à son ami une fois que celui-ci eu finit.

- -Moi, de… ?! Non, bien sûr que non… souffla le blond d'une voix teintée de tristesse qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- -Eh bien, je ne te crois pas un seul instant. Je te connais trop bien pour que tu puisses me leurrer aussi aisément.

Drago ne rétorqua rien, se contentant de se blottir un peu plus contre le torse de son ami. Ce contact avait le don de l'apaiser… et son fichu cœur qui ne se calmait pas!

- -Vois-tu, reprit-il, je t'observe très souvent, et il bénéficie des rares regards tendres que tu saches accorder. Vos disputes te mettent généralement de bonne humeur malgré tout, mais tu détestes le voir pleurer. Au Quidditch, tu as un mal fou à te concentrer lorsque nous sommes contre Gryffondor, parce qu'Harry occulte tout, surtout le Vif d'or.

Drago soupira longuement, vaincu. Il ne savait pas comment il était passé d'une haine tenace à un amour un peu désespéré, persuadé que le jeune héros du monde sorcier ne lui accorderait jamais une quelconque importance autre que celle due à son ennemi personnel. Harry Potter était intelligent, un dieu vivant du Quidditch, riche, célèbre au possible, et honteusement… beau et sexy. Bref, un Malefoy version Gryffondor, avec la froideur hautaine en moins. Après cinq ans à se faire les pires coups bas, nuls doutes qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis à son sujet. Et cette pensée plongeait Drago dans une joyeuse déprime. Sans Théodore, il n'aurait sûrement pas pu garder la face. Car au sujet de ce dernier, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait lui avouer. Un unique secret qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui confier. Car la seule et unique chose qui pouvait susciter la honte du grand Drago Malefoy, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à se départager entre Théo et Harry. Il aurait aimé n'avoir aucun choix à faire entre eux, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il devait être le seul être humain suffisamment fou pour tomber pareillement amoureux de deux garçons.

Le sommeil allait les emporter, leurs respirations s'apaisaient petit à petit, le Préfet en chef se sentait glisser avec bonheur dans une douce léthargie réparatrice. Soudainement, un murmure troubla leur sérénité.

- -Dis-moi, Drago… Pourquoi ai-je droit aux mêmes regards que ceux que tu portes à Harry ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, se contentant de se coller un peu plus à lui. Trois mots auraient suffi, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas après avoir laissé comprendre qu'il tenait un peu trop au Survivant. Alors il fuit la réalité, au chaud dans les bras de Théo pour rejoindre ceux de Morphée.

(~)

Le Serpentard sourit, mélancolique, tandis que le blond dormait en toute insouciance. Il n'avait pas besoin que Drago réponde, il savait pertinemment ce qui l'agitait. Lui-même était pris entre son ami et le sauvage héros orphelin, mais n'était pas convaincu quant à celui-ci. Rien qu'aujourd'hui lui en apportait des preuves : le regard émeraude qui leur était adressé à tous deux, ou encore le fait qu'Harry voulait passer le samedi au village en _leur_ compagnie. Mais il savait surtout que le garçon endormit dans ses bras était trop peu sûr de lui, et l'élu commun de leur cœur trop Gryffondor, pour tenter quoi que ce soit révélant leur réel désir. Il soupira. C'allait encore être à lui de ménager le lion et le serpent.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : toujours à J.K.R, snif...

Bon, je vais faire court, promis! Pourriez-vous me donner votre avis s'il vous plaît? Si vous avez cette histoire en alerte/favori, c'est que vous l'aimez, non? Alors dites-moi pourquoi! De même si vous avez des questions/suggestions/envies particulières pour la suite, je suis ouverte! =3

Allez, bonne lecture, et mille bisous à ceux qui lisent cette fic'!

Virgo'

* * *

_Don't hide we're lovin you_

CHAPITRE DEUX

Il était huit heures en ce samedi matin quand un jeune homme brun s'extirpa en râlant de ses couettes. Bon sang, la semaine était passée beaucoup trop vite… Pas tout à fait réveillé, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se glissa dans l'espace réservé à la douche – il ne dormait pas habillé. Celle-ci n'avait pas de parois, quiconque entrait dans la pièce pouvait voir la personne qui se trouvait sous le jet. Harry trouvait que cela ajoutait un certain charme au simple fait de se laver. Il fit couler le liquide délicieusement chaud, et ferma les yeux, se remémorant les derniers jours. Dès le mardi matin, ses disputes avec Drago avaient repris, mais lorsqu'ils se frappaient, leurs mains s'égaraient parfois, « accidentellement », discrètement. En public, Théo restait aussi silencieux que d'habitude, tandis que ses regards perçants semblaient avoir encore pris en intensité. La journée, s'ils se croisaient tous trois simplement, l'apparente tension qui électrisait alors l'air était en réalité une impatience et un désir communs qui entraient en écho. Mais cela, eux seuls pouvaient le sentir et le comprendre. La nuit, Théo s'était mystérieusement mis à accompagner le blond dans ses rondes, mais le Survivant ne croisait jamais les deux en même temps. Ils profitaient de cette intimité nocturne pour lui glisser quelques mots sulfureux au creux de l'oreille, ou lui adresser un geste sensuel et excitant, quand ce n'était une caresse volée éhontément. Et le Gryffondor n'était pas en reste, véritable ange de la tentation luxurieuse, splendide sous la bénédiction lunaire. Ainsi, ils avaient passé quatre jours à se guetter, se traquer, se chasser, s'attraper pour le plaisir de relâcher sa proie après avoir brièvement joué avec, la partie devait continuer quoi qu'il advienne. Ces quatre jours avaient été exquis pour chacun des trois sorciers, et maintenant, Harry désirait entamer la dernière étape.

Il se sécha en repensant au contact électrisant de la main de Théo passée une nuit sous sa chemise, au détour d'un couloir, ou aux frissons que lui procuraient les paroles explicites de Drago. Il passa ses sous-vêtements, puis un pantalon de toile noir parfaitement ajusté, et une chemise vert émeraude impeccablement harmonisée avec ses iris captivants. Il défit les trois premiers boutons, ébouriffa avec précision ses cheveux de jais, et compléta le tout avec des chaussures noires impeccablement cirées et plus que confortables. Il s'observa quelques instants dans le miroir, puis partit en direction de la Grande Salle avant d'être tenté de tout changer.

Celle-ci était étonnement vide quand l'on savait qu'il était déjà neuf heures, mais l'orphelin n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre. Il s'assit distraitement à sa place habituelle, au beau milieu de la table des Gryffondors, et se prépara une tartine à la confiture de mirabelles sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il faisait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas deux regards posés sur lui, le scrutant attentivement. Il avait des sujets d'inquiétude bien plus importants. La journée allait être éprouvante, il le pressentait, la vigilance serait de mise plus que jamais. Surtout que le stress risquait d'altérer le contrôle qu'il avait réussi à établir jusqu'ici. Non, ils ne devaient le savoir à aucun prix, et Drago le dernier. Il le mépriserait plus que tout s'il savait qu'Harry n'était pas seulement un sang-mêlé. Les sang-purs attachés aux anciennes valeurs, et les Malefoy plus qu'aucune autre famille, haïssaient profondément tout ce qui n'était pas humain. Ils haïssaient tout ce qui n'appartenait pas à leur monde d'aristocratie au sang pur, tous ceux qui ne tenaient pas dignement leur rang social – en résumé, ils détestaient beaucoup de monde. Et le Survivant faisait partie de ce monde honni, mais il refusait que le blond apprenne à quel point il aurait raison de le rejeter. Après tout, il ne pouvait même pas prétendre complètement au titre d'humain. Peu importe où il regardait, son existence n'avait aucune valeur. Lentement, il s'enlisait dans la mélancolie, si coutumière maintenant.

(~)

De l'autre côté, le blond en question fulminait.

- - Regarde-le, Théo ! Il n'a même pas daigné s'apercevoir de notre présence ! Je suis sûr qu'il pense à quelqu'un d'autre. Cet effronté joue avec nous à la manière des Serpentards, et il se permet de nous ignorer le jour de notre rendez-vous ! Si je trouve qui a osé nous remplacer dans son esprit, je jure qu'il souhaitera mourir plutôt que d'endurer plus longtemps ce que je lui ferai subir.

Drago Malefoy, dans toute la splendeur de sa rage mal contenue, était vraiment terrifiant. Personne n'aurait été assez fou pour l'approcher avant qu'il ne se fut calmé. Cependant, Théodore Nott n'était pas un illustre anonyme, il avait l'habitude des colères noires de son ami et savait comment les calmer.

- - Drago, écoute-moi, fit-il d'un ton sans appel. Harry n'a que nous en tête, j'en suis certain. Je suis même prêt à parier qu'il n'a pas eu d'amant depuis quelques temps. Regarde, où sont Granger et la belette ? D'ordinaire, ils ne le quittent pas. Et là, il a réussi à se séparer d'eux, probablement jusqu'à ce soir ! Il me semble évident que s'il est aussi perdu dans ses réflexions, c'est qu'il pense à aujourd'hui. Bien que réfléchir avant d'agir ne soit pas très Gryffondor, je te l'accorde.

- - Harry n'est pas uniquement Gryffondor, marmonna le blond. Et j'espère que sa solitude inhabituelle témoigne bien de son anxiété quant à _notre _journée au village.

Théo sourit, il avait gagné. Mais il n'en avait pas terminé avec lui.

- -Au fait, dis-moi, comment appréhendes-tu la soirée qui découlera probablement de cette sortie ?

Une légère teinte carmine prit place sur les joues de Drago - il savait se maîtriser en toutes circonstances, un Malefoy ne rougit pas.

- - Disons que je suis vaguement anxieux, je n'aime pas trop être le seul à ne pas avoir les cartes en main.

Si l'on savait lire entre les lignes, il devenait possible de comprendre qu'il était en réalité aux limites de la panique. Il avait un petit côté touchant comme ceci, alors qu'il était réputé pour être l'un des plus grands coureurs de Poudlard, garçons et filles confondus. Alors que le jeune homme châtain allait rétorquer quelque chose de taquin et un brin mesquin, ils virent l'orphelin se lever et sortir en fixant le sol, les empêchant ainsi inconsciemment d'intercepter la lueur de détresse dans ses yeux. Ils finirent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner et partirent à leur tour quelques minutes plus tard, arrivant à l'heure exacte devant les grandes portes. Harry se tenait là, contre le mur, une jambe relevée pour s'y appuyer et les bras croisés. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure d'un air angoissé, comme s'il cherchait la solution à un problème dont l'issue serait forcément désastreuse. Entendant des pas s'approcher, il releva la tête, et un sourire sincère vint réchauffer ses traits assombris par l'inquiétude.

Intérieurement, le blond pesta, le regard du Survivant était toujours aussi indéchiffrable. Dans chacun de ses calculs, il était la marge d'erreur, la possibilité d'un échec, le détail imprévisible. Il ne pouvait pas prédire ce que ferait, dirait ou penserait le brun, et ceci l'énervait au plus haut point. Un Malefoy ne se laisse jamais surprendre, surtout pas par un spécimen de Potter aux yeux verts. Cette journée allait mettre ses capacités de manipulation à rude épreuve…

- - Bonjour, sourit le spécimen en question. A l'heure pile, de vrais Serpentards...

Ils prirent le chemin menant au village, tandis que ses compagnons répliquaient, amusés.

- - Et toi en avance, le courage des Gryffondors qui se manifeste de nouveau ?

- - Non, j'aime être dehors pour réfléchir. A vrai dire, je commence à me demander si je ne vais pas passer mes nuits dans le parc de l'école, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Théo et Drago se regardèrent, intrigués. Alors comme ça, le Survivant avait des soucis ? Ils lui arracheraient la vérité, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Ils marchaient dans un silence confortable, personne ne savait quoi dire, pourtant ils se sentaient bien. Cependant, les vert et argent voyaient bien que le troisième était tendu et légèrement nerveux. Sans qu'aucun n'ait prononcé un mot, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de Pré-au-lard. Ce fut Théo qui prit la parole, faisant sursauter les deux autres.

- - Alors, où va-t-on ? Quelqu'un a des choses à acheter, ou on se contente de buller au soleil ?

Le terme familier leur tira un sourire, Harry sembla se détendre un peu. Il était avec ses deux amours après tout, et il savait gérer correctement ses émotions, aucun accident ne devrait survenir. Car s'il s'avérait que son secret fut découvert, il n'oserait jamais plus mettre les pieds dans le monde magique. Certains regards ne peuvent être affrontés, même avec toute la vaillance de Godric Gryffondor en personne.

- - Eh bien, commença-t-il, j'aurais besoin d'aller à la librairie, j'ai une quantité de livre non négligeable à trouver. Je comptais aussi aller faire un tour chez l'apothicaire, puis aller chercher quelques fournitures dont je commence à manquer. Oh, et j'ai un colis à aller récupérer aussi.

- - Pour notre part, nous n'avons rien de particulier à faire. Nous te suivons, rétorqua Drago, surpris malgré lui par la liste de tâche énoncée.

Ils commencèrent donc par la boutique Fleury et Bott. Aussitôt entré, Harry se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique, puis fouilla plusieurs minutes avant de retirer cinq volumes reliés de cuir des rayonnages. Il changea ensuite d'allée, et en récupéra trois autres, avant de les confier à l'homme derrière le comptoir, qui d'ailleurs semblait bien le connaître. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis le propriétaire des lieux ouvrit une petite porte derrière lui, laissant au rouge et or la place de passer. Les Serpentards savaient ce qui s'y trouvait, l'arrière-salle n'était pas ouverte à n'importe qui. Leur camarade devait être un client régulier et connaisseur pour avoir accès aux livres qui y étaient rangés. Ceux-ci étaient réservés aux magiciens de haut niveau, avertis quant aux domaines ciblés par les ouvrages qu'ils désiraient. Magie noire, poisons et potions mortelles, enchantements et maléfices, métamorphose, traités sur les créatures magiques… ces lectures n'étaient _absolument pas_ à prendre à la légère. Il revint avec huit nouveaux volumes dans les bras, et paya tous ceux qu'il avait choisis, avant de les miniaturiser pour les ranger dans son sac noir en bandoulière. Les deux autres étaient impressionnés, seize livres, dont certains de la salle privée… ils ne le savaient pas aussi grand lecteur. S'il avait de tels ouvrages en sa possession, mieux valait éviter de le contrarier. Un Harry Potter furieux versé en magies sombres, ce ne devait guère être recommandé pour la santé…

- - Vous n'avez rien trouvé de votre côté ? questionna le brun une fois tous trois sortis.

- - Pour ma part, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut dans ma chambre personnelle, j'y ai fait ajouter une pièce servant de bibliothèque, expliqua Drago.

- - De mon côté, j'ai la réserve de notre Préfet en chef favori à disposition, indiqua Théo avec malice.

Deux rires lui répondirent, et l'ambiance s'allégea considérablement. Petit à petit, Harry oubliait les risques qui pesaient sur lui. Chez l'apothicaire, il stupéfia les deux Serpentards, encore une fois. Il réunissait consciencieusement des tas impressionnants d'herbes, de baies, de racines, de poudres et de graines, semblant les sélectionner avec un grand soin. Les deux autres bouillaient de curiosité quant à ce qu'il en ferait, et comment se faisait-il qu'il fut aussi connaisseur. Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas des Gryffondors impétueux, et savaient maîtriser leur envie de savoir. Ils découvriraient sûrement tout en temps voulu, la patience était salvatrice à bien des égards.

Ensuite, l'orphelin passa recharger son stock en parchemins, bouteilles d'encre, carnets de note vierges, plumes et… fioles de verre. Beaucoup de fioles. Il observait avec fascination la plume de Focifère orange teintée de mordoré qu'il venait de s'offrir, les circonvolutions mouvantes l'hypnotisaient presque. C'est ainsi qu'il rata le regard franchement inquisiteur et débordant d'interrogations muettes que des yeux respectivement bleus et gris lui lançaient.

(~)

Harry avait fini ses achats, et l'heure du déjeuner était déjà largement passée, aussi se dirigèrent-ils vers un petit restaurant que Drago considérait comme « pas trop mal pour un village de ce genre ». Il ne perdait jamais sa vision aristocratique du monde, et cela amusait énormément le rouge et or. Ils choisirent une table en retrait, relativement abritée des regards étrangers, et s'installèrent en bavardant gaiement. Cependant, les Serpentards ne perdaient pas de vue leur volonté de savoir à quoi le Survivant destinait ses dernières acquisitions.

- - Dis-moi Harry, tu as l'intention de te reconvertir en apprenti prince des potions ?

L'interpelé ne put s'empêcher de prendre une légère teinte rouge, il avait fermement espéré qu'ils ne relèveraient pas la nature exacte de ce qu'il s'était procuré. Se sentant pris au piège, il ne sut que répliquer. Théo dû le percevoir, car il reprit la discussion avec humour, comme il savait si bien le faire.

- - Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor comme attitude, tout le monde à Poudlard sait que c'est Drago qui détient ce titre… chercherais-tu à lui voler la vedette ?

- - Oh, non, certainement pas ! A vrai dire, je donnerais tout pour que l'on m'oublie, même quelques heures seulement…

La deuxième phrase, chuchotée tout bas, ne passa pourtant pas inaperçu. Le blond fronça les sourcils, confus.

- - Comment cela ? Tu devrais être ravi, le monde sorcier tout entier n'a d'yeux que pour toi ! Au moindre de tes faits et gestes, tu les as au creux de la main, ils sont tous à tes pieds, tels des chiens affamés rendus dociles par l'attente. Même Merlin ne bénéficie probablement pas d'une telle popularité !

- - Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, un garçon hors du commun qui ne fait rien comme le reste de l'humanité, renchérit le jeune homme châtain. Beaucoup rêvent d'être aussi admirés que toi, ou au moins d'être autant le centre de l'attention mondiale.

- - Justement, souffla l'orphelin en frissonnant. Je ne suis pas normal, et ce qui n'est pas normal doit disparaître. Je ne devrais même pas être là, assis à discuter avec vous. Je ne devrais pas vivre comme n'importe quel adolescent, ni être à Poudlard comme chez moi.

En disant cela, il s'était mis à frotter ses poignets avec insistance sans pour autant s'en rendre compte. Il avait le regard vague, presque effrayé, les deux autres pouvaient quasiment voir la souffrance pulser dans ses veines tandis que de sombres souvenirs semblaient se rejouer devant ses yeux. Les vert et argent ne comprenaient pas, il avait eu une vie tranquille chez sa famille moldue avant d'intégrer le collège… non ?

- - Harry ? De quoi tu parles ? questionna doucement Théo, sentant que le Gryffondor était soudain beaucoup plus fragile qu'à l'ordinaire. Tu as des ennuis ?

Le concerné secoua tristement la tête, le sujet semblait vraiment douloureux.

- - Disons que les moldus qui m'ont élevé, pas par choix d'ailleurs, ne m'aimaient pas, et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir.

- - Comment ça ?! s'indigna le blond. Tu es le futur héros du monde, sorcier ou non, même si les moldus n'en savent rien ! Enfin, s'ils sont de ta famille, ils doivent bien savoir qui tu es non ?!

- - C'est bien là le problème… je suis un sorcier, et ils exècrent tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la magie. Rien qu'en parler les met dans une fureur indescriptible.

Harry ne les regardait plus depuis longtemps, il fixait la table de bois sans parvenir à relever la tête. Ses souvenirs d'enfance, un de ses points faibles. Son abysse personnel, ses ténèbres, le noyau de toutes ses terreurs. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il sombrait un peu plus.

- - Harry… que t'ont-ils fait ?

La voix de Drago était étonnamment calme et apaisante, il devait vraiment être secoué par le changement d'attitude soudain du brun. Ils avaient ri ensemble presque toute la matinée, et il y a quelques minutes encore, il souriait. Une simple question qu'ils croyaient inoffensive avait manifestement remué le couteau dans une vieille plaie à peine en voie de cicatrisation.

- - Disons qu'ils ne me considéraient pas comme un membre de leur famille, davantage comme une honte innommable qu'il fallait à tout prix cacher au monde extérieur.

Ses compagnons décidèrent instinctivement que le sujet était clos, et orientèrent la conversation sur quelque chose qui passionnerait à coup sûr le Survivant : le Quidditch.

- - Au fait Harry, lança Théo, tu es un excellent joueur, mais personne ne sait quelle est ton équipe favorite ?

- - Hum, Je parie que ce sont Flaquemare, ou les Pies de Montrose, argua Drago avec une petite moue moqueuse.

- -Quoi ? Ah non ! s'indigna le Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas parce que ces équipes sont parmi les favorites qu'elles ont mon approbation, loin de là.

- - Les Canons alors, comme la Belette ? demanda le blond, au bord de l'éclat de rire.

- - Certainement pas, reprit le brun aussitôt. Personnellement, je suis un fervent admirateur des Ballycastle Bats.

Face aux deux regards interrogateurs qui lui furent adressés, il poursuivit :

- - J'aime beaucoup leur style de vol très acrobatique, ils prennent des risques certes, mais jamais sans une bonne raison. Et leurs joueurs sont super bien synchronisés entre eux. Et puis ils sont deuxièmes de la Ligue d'un point de vue quantitatif. Vingt-sept victoires, c'est pas rien, termina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- - Ils sont plutôt doués pour la Tremblante de Woollongong, non ? Je n'ai jamais vu l'équipe de Gryffondor la pratiquer… souleva Théo, dubitatif.

- - C'est normal, les Ballycastle et les Gryffondors sont deux équipes différentes, sourit Harry. La mienne a sa propre technique de jeu, on a chacun nos habitudes et nos préférences, et on apprend à jouer tous ensemble en en prenant compte.

- - Chez les Serpentards, c'est plus le résultat que la coordination générale qui compte. Le but, c'est de mettre les adversaires hors-jeu pour avoir le champ libre ensuite.

- - Théo ! Tu ne veux pas lui raconter toutes nos stratégies en détail tant qu'on y est ?!

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, puis un fou rire s'empara simultanément d'eux. Ils étaient bien, tous les trois ensemble, à discuter figures et joueurs de Quidditch, ou encore à médire de leurs chers camarades de Poudlard. Ils revinrent dans la rue principale un peu avant dix-huit heures, et allaient reprendre le chemin du collège, quand le Survivant réalisa qu'il avait omis de faire quelque chose.

- -Merlin ! J'ai totalement oublié d'aller chercher mes paquets ! dit-il tout se tapant le front de sa paume, un air vaguement agacé sur le visage.

- - Ce n'est pas un souci. Vas-y maintenant, puis rejoins-nous à ma chambre de Préfet ! Tu sais où elle se trouve, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement, mais qu'irais-je y faire ? questionna le brun, une innocence sciemment feinte sur le visage.

- - Eh bien, disons que l'on te veut, Harry, susurra Drago à son oreille. Et après cette journée, on ne te laissera pas t'échapper. Cette nuit, tu seras à nous, seulement à nous…

Aussitôt, le garçon aux cheveux de jais se raidit, et il se dégagea violemment.

- - Alors c'est ça que tu espères, hein ? Aujourd'hui, c'était juste un piège, que tu as soigneusement mis en place toute la semaine avec Théo ? Tout ça pour avoir le privilège d'ajouter Harry Potter à ton tableau de chasse ? cracha-t-il, ses yeux émeraude vibrant de haine et de rage. Enfoirés de Serpentards, vous n'êtes même pas foutus de savoir ce que c'est que les sentiments !

Écumant de fureur, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la Poste, d'où il ressortit quelques instants plus tard, avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée à celle menant à Poudlard. Il n'adressa pas un seul regard aux vert et argent, cloués sur place par la stupeur. Le Préfet ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour susciter une telle réaction. Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas revenir vers eux, ils reprirent lentement le chemin du retour, silencieux.

(~)

Arrivés près des portes de la Grande, ils croisèrent Hermione et Ron. Ceux-ci, sachant avec qui leur ami avait passé son samedi, s'inquiétèrent aussitôt de voir les deux Serpentards seuls, et visiblement perdus. La brune ne leur laissa pas l'occasion de s'échapper.

- - Malefoy ? Où est Harry ? Il devrait être revenu avec vous.

- - Parti… se contenta-t-il de souffler.

- - Comment ça ? Parti où, quand, pourquoi ?

- - 'Mione, intervient le rouquin, on devrait aller en discuter ailleurs.

- - Je lui avais donné rendez-vous dans ma chambre personnelle, allons-y, peut-être qu'il nous y rejoindra plus tard… proposa le blond, qui semblait abattu.

Surprise et inquiète, la jeune femme ne protesta pas et le suivit, vite imitée par Ron. Dès qu'ils furent installé, Théo raconta en vitesse leur journée, jusqu'au moment où Harry s'était rappelé de son passage oublié à la Poste, puis du début de dispute qui avait éclaté, avant que le Gryffondor ne s'enfuie. Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- - Partons tous les quatre le chercher séparément dans le château. J'espère vraiment qu'il est quelque part… on se retrouve demain matin au petit-déjeuner pour voir s'il est revenu pendant la nuit, si on ne lui met pas la main dessus avant le couvre-feu.

Et d'un commun accord, ils prirent chacun une aile, ainsi qu'une partie de l'extérieur. La tour d'Astronomie, celle des Gryffondors, les serres, le parc, le terrain et les vestiaires de Quidditch, la bibliothèque, la Salle sur Demande, sa chambre de Préfet, chez Hagrid… ils avaient fouillé chaque recoin, chaque salle vide, et il n'était pas là au dîner. Ron avait trouvé la cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs sur le lit tendu de rouge, donc ils n'avaient pas pu le rater : Harry n'était pas du genre à changer d'endroit une fois qu'il en avait élit un pour ruminer tout son saoul. Il n'était pas non plus devant les quartiers de Drago. Finalement, aux alentours de vingt et une heure, Théo proposa d'aller attendre le brun aux yeux verts dans sa chambre. Apparemment, il avait obtenu le mot de passe auprès de la Belette. Le tableau gardant la porte représentait un serpent noir endormi, la tête posée sur son corps enroulé.

- - Serpentard, énonça le jeune homme châtain.

Et la porte s'ouvrit, à la grande stupéfaction du blond. Cependant, les appartements du Survivant étaient vides, complètement déserts. Ils se regardèrent avec angoisse, tandis que la nuit tombait. Aucun doute, Harry Potter avait disparu.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : rien, excepté cette histoire, n'est à moi!

**NOTE IMPORTANTE** : ici, Harry apparaît beaucoup plus sombre qu'on ne pourrait le penser. Tout comme le fait que Ron, Hermione, Théo et Drago semblent capables de se supporter, j'ai décidé de ne pas expliquer clairement pourquoi. **C'est un choix de style qu j'ai fait.** MAIS sachez que si vous me demandez des explications sur un ou plusieurs points, je le ferai avec plaisir!

Bonne lecture,

Virgo' :)

PS : je m'excuse s'il y a des soucis de mise en page, dites-les moi et je corrigerai, mon Word a quelques problèmes en ce moment...

_Don't hide we're lovin you_

CHAPITRE TROIS

Harry sortit en fulminant de la Poste Sorcière sans même jeter un regard dans la direction où ses « compagnons » se trouvaient peut-être encore. Non mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ces imbéciles de serpents ? Un Gryffondor ne s'ennuie pas à séduire patiemment ceux qu'il veut mettre dans son lit, il va les voir et leur explique franchement ses intentions. Mais visiblement, ce ridicule petit détail avait échappé à leurs Majestés Drago et Théo. Dire qu'il y avait cru, rien qu'un peu… tout ça pour une nuit de plaisir et retour à la case départ ensuite. Autant ne rien faire du tout ! Il allait finir par croire qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être amoureux et heureux à la fois, comme tout le monde. Pour prouver quoi, que le Survivant ne peut jamais rien faire comme tous les autres ? Sur ce plan-là il était déjà largement servi, merci !

Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers la forêt derrière le village, et respira profondément en sentant un fourmillement familier parcourir son corps. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour ça. Il allait marcher une heure ou deux pour se calmer, puis rentrer au château, prendre une potion de Sommeil sans rêve, et dès le lendemain il ferait comme si ces deux hypocrites n'avaient jamais existé. Sur ses bonnes résolutions, Harry passa la lisière des arbres, et entendit alors deux voix distinctes.

- - Tu es sûr d'avoir le plan en tête ?

- - Oui, on met la main sur le fils Malefoy et on retourne au Manoir aussitôt.

- - S'il y a des témoins gênants ?

- - On les élimine immédiatement.

- - Parfait, on y va.

Mon dieu, non… ils allaient faire des dizaines de morts ! Drago ne se déplaçait jamais seul, et surtout pas sans Théo… hors de questions que ces deux types s'approchent de SES Serpentards ! Les ignorer, d'accord, ne rien faire pour empêcher la mort de l'un et l'enlèvement de l'autre, _hors de question_. Une idée folle et dangereusement tentante germa dans son esprit. Il s'approcha des silhouettes qui avançaient plus loin sur sa gauche en direction de l'école, et les alpagua d'une voix forte :

- - Eh, les toutous de Voldy ! Et si vous essayiez de m'attraper au lieu de tenter d'entrer dans le lieu le plus sécurisé du monde ? Harry Potter à la place de ce crétin de Malefoy, c'est sûrement beaucoup mieux pour l'avancement, non ?

Et il se mit instantanément à courir, les contournant largement par la droite, sa baguette bien à l'abri dans sa poche. Il perçut avec satisfaction leurs exclamations mi vexées mi enthousiastes, et sourit. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il les éloigne de Poudlard. Et s'ils arrivaient à s'emparer de lui, ils ne reviendraient pas effectuer leur mission première puisque la disparition proche de deux élèves serait beaucoup trop suspecte. Un rayon rouge vint s'écraser contre un tronc sur sa gauche, vite suivit d'un autre orange foncé. Il accéléra sa course, il n'était pas encore assez profondément perdu dans les sous-bois. D'autres sorts le ratèrent de peu, et des hurlements de frustration retentirent. Plus vite, il devait courir plus vite ! Il se mit à zigzaguer entre les arbres, évitant de plus en plus difficilement les jets de magie qui fusaient à une allure quasiment insoutenable. Un maléfice de Pétrification lui toucha la jambe droite, et il s'écroula au sol. Il avait perdu, les deux autres devaient être à cinq mètres à peine. Un autre sort le frappa de plein fouet, et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

(~)

Froid, humide. Un goût métallique dans la bouche. On parle autour de moi. Ah tiens, non, on rigole surtout. Je suis pas mort alors. Merde. Je dirais presque « dommage ». J'espère que Théo et Drago sont en sécurité au collège. Je relève brutalement la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Aïe. Rien ne transparaît sur mon visage. Oh, un cachot, souterrain probablement. Charmant. Au moins, mes deux amours – eh, on n'oublie pas ses sentiments en un claquement de doigts !- ne sont pas là. Très bien, j'ai réussi je suppose. Le blond là, c'est pas Lucius Malefoy, le père de mon connard préféré ? Je suis même pas surpris, c'est écrit sur son front que c'est une pourriture complète. Au moins, je sais où est le QG de mes chers Mangemorts, ça me permettra de passer leur faire un petit coucou un de ces quatre… si je sors d'ici vivant un jour. Ah, ils ont remarqué que je les observe, et blond coincé senior vient vers moi. Il a l'air suffisant cet imbécile, ça m'énerve. A croire qu'il sait pas que je suis ici volontairement !

- - Potter… quel plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous ! C'est gentil de te joindre à nous pour notre fête privée… malheureusement, Drago n'est pas là pour te tenir compagnie. Tu n'es pas trop déçu ?

- - Une fête ? Tu n'en as pas assez d'étaler ta fortune, mon cher Lucius ?

Il veut jouer, ben on va se marrer à deux. Je l'ai mérité, non ? Après tout, je me suis jeté dans les griffes de l'ennemi pour deux mecs qui veulent juste profiter de mon corps pour une pauvre nuit. Allez, quitte à crever comme un chien, autant s'amuser !

- - Oui, j'avais envoyé deux « connaissances » chercher mon fils pour qu'il rejoigne nos rangs ce soir, mais un obstacle brun aux yeux verts a joyeusement fichu ce projet en l'air.

- - Depuis quand Malefoy compte devenir un soumis de Tom ? fis-je, méprisant.

- - Tom ?

Joli, le haussement de sourcil made in Malefoy.

- - Oui, Tom, Voldy, comme tu veux ! Tu sais, le mec qui ressemble à un serpent. On se connaît depuis très longtemps lui et moi, ça remonte au jour où il a tué mes parents en fait.

Mon ton joyeux ne semble pas lui plaire, grand bien lui en fasse. Non mais, je suis pas là pour son divertissement personnel ! Si je peux lui casser les pieds avant de mourir, eh ben ce sera avec plaisir.

- - Je vois. Je ne comptais pas laisser le choix à mon fils, il doit m'obéir, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et j'avais la ferme intention de commencer son initiation ce soir, afin de l'avoir sous la main en permanence.

- - Mon Lucius, tu oublies qu'un Malefoy ne se laisse pas traiter comme un vulgaire serviteur, il fait ses propres choix.

J'adore le provoquer, c'est jouissif. Je crois que je deviens suicidaire, tiens.

- - Ne te fais pas d'illusion, Potter, Drago n'a pas son mot à dire. J'ordonne et il obéit. C'est tout ce que son rôle d'héritier bien dressé lui permet.

- - Bon, je sens qu'on va partir dans une longue séance de confidence. Non pas que ça me dérange hein ! Mais vaudrait mieux que tu prennes un siège.

Surpris (oui, avec Drago, je suis devenu un pro du décryptage du masque-impénétrable-breveté-Malefoy), il fait apparaître un profond et visiblement confortable fauteuil vert sombre, dans lequel il s'installe gracieusement. Ha la la, pas fichu de s'asseoir normalement. Toute une éducation à refaire ! Pourquoi il a un sourire narquois aux lèvres ? Hum, je crois que j'ai compris. Les chaînes qui retiennent mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, j'admets que c'est pas le top du confort.

- - T'en fais pas pour moi, je suis suffisamment à l'aise, mais c'est gentil de t'en soucier mon Lulu. Tu es d'accord pour que je t'appelle comme ça ? Après tout, c'est bientôt la séquence émotion et révélations larmoyantes, alors…

- - Soit, j'en déduis que je peux t'appeler mon Ryry ?

- - Tout à fait, c'est mignon tout plein avec ça ! Allez, tu commences ?

- - Dis-moi, pourquoi t'es-tu arrangé pour te retrouver ici ? Tu m'aurais demandé de passer quelques jours au Manoir, je t'aurais accueilli plus correctement.

- - Ta compagnie me manquait, et celle de Tom aussi d'ailleurs. Tu saurais pas où il est par hasard ? Il aurait pas osé partir en vacances sans moi ?

Maintenant que j'y pense, notre discussion est complètement surréaliste, et très comique. A condition d'adorer l'humour noir, mais genre _vraiment_ noir.

- - Le Maître est actuellement… indisposé à cause d'un problème de santé. Je suppose que je peux te l'expliquer en détail vu que tu ne partiras probablement pas d'ici, que ce soit mort ou vif.

- - Ouaip, alors si tu veux bien me raconter ça pour passer le temps… et puis pour le bonheur de ton agréable compagnie aussi, évidemment.

- - En réalité, le Maître est ici au Manoir. Il prend du repos, il a récemment dû dépenser beaucoup de magie.

- - Il se prend pour Blanche Neige en fait ! Si c'est pas romantique.

- - Blanche Neige ?

- - Un célèbre conte Moldu, je te le raconterai avant de dormir ce soir si tu es sage. Je pourrais aller voir Tom ? S'il te plaît mon Lulu…

- - Pour quoi faire mon Ryry ?

- - A ton avis, je me suis retrouvé ici comment ? J'ai volontairement laissé tes imbéciles de sous-fifres me mettre la main dessus. Dans le cas où quelqu'un aurait vu quoi que ce soit, on pensera à un enlèvement perpétré par les Mangemorts. Vois-tu, le monde sorcier me prend pour un con depuis mes un an. J'ai décidé de me venger, comme Tom, et je déteste les Moldus, comme Tom. Je veux me ranger à ses côtés. Et pour parvenir à briser la résistance organisée par ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, j'ai un plan.

(~)

Deux Serpentards se réveillèrent dans un grand lit à baldaquin rouge et or, et papillonnèrent des yeux. Drago et Théo avaient passé la nuit dans les quartiers du Prince de Gryffondor, attendant son retour, jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. Instinctivement, ils fouillèrent la pièce du regard, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre âme qui vive ici. Tout était silencieux. Le brun lança un Tempus, six heures la demie, ils avaient du temps devant eux. La veille, ils avaient décidé de fouiller la chambre du Survivant afin de trouver un indice sur l'endroit où il pourrait être, s'il ne revenait pas durant la nuit. Et évidemment, il n'était pas là à leur réveil. Sans se consulter, ils repassèrent la chambre en revue. Un petit livre noir sur la table de chevet attira l'attention du Préfet. Sa curiosité éveillée, il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit sous l'œil inquisiteur de son ami. La première page était presque vierge, excepté au centre où trônait une écriture fine et ronde, soignée mais pas dans le même style que celle des aristocrates vert et argent. _Carnet d'Harry James Potter_.

- - Intéressant… tourne vite la page.

Il s'agissait d'une sorte de journal intime, chaque entrée était accompagnée d'une date et d'un titre. L'un d'eux leur fit froncer les sourcils, et ils commencèrent à lire.

_Première pleine lune _

_Hier soir, la lune était pleine, et je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma nuit. Je me rappelle que dans le doute, j'ai couru jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, que j'ai barricadée de l'intérieur. J'ai aussi eu le temps d'y mettre mes vêtements en sûreté, puis la métamorphose a débuté. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher, je ne contrôle pas encore cet aspect de ma maladie. Heureusement, je me suis réveillé ce matin dans la Cabane, et seul. Je ne pense pas avoir blessé qui que ce soit, encore faut-il que personne ne m'ait suivi puis se soit enfui suite à une morsure ou griffure de ma part. S'il s'avérait que ce soit le cas, je ne me le pardonnerais pas._

_ Malgré mes recherches, je ne sais toujours pas quelle maladie m'affecte, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je dois être une créature magique. En tout cas, je ne suis pas un loup-garou puisque toutes les pleines lunes ne conduisent pas à une transformation. Je me demande un peu plus chaque jour s'ils n'ont pas raison, peut-être que je suis bel et bien un monstre en fin de compte. Et Drago serait sûrement de cet avis. Je n'ai pas envie d'en avoir la confirmation, alors je vais continuer à me taire. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que depuis trois jours, mon odorat s'est beaucoup développé. Je peux sentir distinctement les parfums de Drago et Théo, même s'ils sont à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Et Merlin ce qu'ils sentent bon… _

_En revanche, les cours de Potion sont une véritable horreur olfactive. Après on s'étonne que je rate constamment mes préparations ! Et Rogue qui guette chaque occasion de m'humilier… Cette sale chauve-souris des cachots me tuera ! A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse… _

Oh, Merlin. Les deux garçons n'en revenaient absolument pas. Harry se changeait en loup-garou pendant certaines pleines lunes ? Il avait un odorat surdéveloppé ? Il se croyait malade, puis pensait finalement qu'il était une créature magique ? Et il aimait l'odeur que chacun d'eux dégageait ? Trop d'informations d'un coup, leurs neurones étaient en surchauffe. Et si… et si quelqu'un avait appris pour le problème de leur Gryffondor, quel qu'il soit ? S'il avait eu de sérieux ennuis, et qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas rentrer à Poudlard ? Ils voyaient dans le regard de l'autre les mêmes questions, les mêmes doutes, la même ombre de panique naissante. Ils lancèrent un autre Tempus, ils devaient se préparer maintenant s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard. L'esprit ailleurs, ils prirent leur douche à tour de rôle, élaborant des scénarios catastrophe où Harry avait des gènes non-humains bien réveillés, et qu'il finissait par être assassiné par Merlin sait quel extrémiste anti-hybrides.

Drago ne mit pas de gel ce matin-là, il était nettement trop bouleversé pour y songer. Théo et lui se fixèrent brièvement, les prunelles éteintes, le désespoir menaçant de les envahir. Et pour éviter d'y céder, ils préféraient encore ne rien ressentir, et se couper de toute émotion.

- - Drakichou, tu vas bien ? Tu es un peu pâle, fit Pansy d'une voix inquiète alors que le duo royal de Serpentard rejoignait sa place attitrée.

- - Oui, je suis en forme, mais évite de crier d'une voix suraigüe dès l'aurore.

- - Pardon, mon Drakichou, je…

- - Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom stupide. Et je ne t'appartiens pas. Suis-je assez clair ?

Son ton était glacial et dur, menaçant, vraiment flippant. La table des vert et argent devint subitement silencieuse, l'insupportable brune risquait une mort immédiate, après une torture en règle. Face à son hochement de tête apeuré, il reporta son attention sur son petit-déjeuner, et commença à se servir. Il n'avait pas faim, mais il savait que Théo surveillait étroitement sa santé, et il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Gelée de coing, sur une tranche de brioche légère à peine beurrée. Un délice. Rien que ça avait le don d'apaiser ses nerfs maltraités. Quand les autres virent le brun se relâcher à son tour, ils eurent l'intuition que la crise avait été évitée, et ils reprirent leur repas sans attendre.

(~)

- - Tu as quelque chose ? demanda le Préfet en revenant vers son ami.

- - Non, c'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Je n'ai rien relevé qui traite de près ou de loin des créatures dérivées du loup-garou. Le flou total. Et toi ?

- - Pas mieux, fit-il en se laissant tomber sur la chaise d'en face.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Ils étaient dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, en train de chercher ce que pouvait bien être le « problème » du Survivant. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas avancé du tout, ils n'avaient rien, pas même un indice. C'était rageant.

Deux silhouettes vinrent vers eux, discrètement.

- - Alors ? questionna Théo, calme seulement en surface.

- - On ne l'a pas trouvé, répondit la Belette. Et je suis certain qu'on n'a pas pu le manquer, on l'aurait su s'il était dans le château ou les environs.

- - Comment ça ? rétorqua le blond, les sourcils froncés.

- - On a les moyens de s'en assurer, c'est tout, déclara la brune en chassant la question d'un geste négligeant de la main. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Une brève consultation silencieuse, un hochement de tête parfaitement synchronisé. Ces deux Gryffys étaient les plus à même de les aider, et de l'aide, ils en avaient besoin s'ils voulaient revoir un jour Potter. Aussi racontèrent-ils ce qu'ils avaient lu dans le journal du Prince de Gryffondor.

- - Je crois que je sais ce qu'il a, annonça lentement Hermione, qui sourit face aux trois regards impatients qui lui furent alors adressés. Et je ne parle pas que de sa « maladie » comme il a écrit.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les iris bleus du roux, qui hésita alors.

- - 'Mione, tu es certaine qu'on peut tout leur raconter ?

- - Totalement, Ron. Il en va du futur de notre frère.

- - Très bien, alors je me charge au moins du début. Vous voyez, 'Mione et moi avions compris qu'Harry devait avoir des soucis liés à la pleine lune, parfois il était absent jusqu'au matin, mais ne disait jamais rien sur le sujet. Alors on l'a surveillé. Il se transforme bien en loup-garou certaines nuits, mais j'ai remarqué que ça se produisait seulement lorsqu'il était très stressé ou nerveux, enfin quand il n'arrivait plus à gérer suffisamment ses émotions. Ses cinq sens sont également incroyablement affutés, et j'ai l'impression que ça va crescendo avec le temps.

- - Mais vous connaissez Harry, il ne veut jamais impliquer les autres quand il lui arrive un truc. Je me demande encore comment il fait pour être un tel aimant à problèmes, sourit la jeune fille. Je l'ai espionné pendant qu'il faisait des recherches ici, et j'en ai déduis qu'il se soupçonnait de n'être pas humain. Il n'a pas réussi à élucider le mystère, mais moi j'ai continué à creuser avec Ron, dans son dos. Et du coup, en défiant les limites de la légalité, on a appris ce qu'il est en réalité…

(~)

- - C'est dans cette chambre mon Ryry. Pardonne-moi, mais je t'accompagne. Je ne te fais pas encore confiance.

- - Ne t'en fais pas mon Lulu, c'est naturel. Allez, suis-moi.

La pièce était éclairée par la lumière du jour, qui filtrait par la fenêtre située à droite. Le mobilier était plutôt simple : une table basse et trois fauteuils, plusieurs bibliothèques, une armoire et un grand lit au fond à gauche. Étonnamment, malgré la petite taille du lieu, l'ensemble semblait confortable et accueillant. Dans le lit aux draps violet foncé dormait un jeune homme brun, ses cheveux noir d'encre tranchant d'une façon surprenante avec sa peau pâle. Harry le reconnu aussitôt, il l'avait vu dans la splendeur de son adolescence quand lui n'avait que douze ans. L'endormi, sentant la surpuissante aura magique proche de lui, se réveilla. Deux orbes aussi sombres que ses cheveux scrutèrent le Gryffondor attentivement, leur propriétaire étant parfaitement alerte malgré son éveil plus que récent.

- - Harry, remarqua une voix profonde et charmeuse. Quel agréable surprise de te voir dans ma chambre.

- - J'en suis ravi, mon cher Tom. Tu m'as manqué ces derniers temps je dois dire !

- - Intéressant… pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu mesures probablement les risques.

- - A vrai dire, j'en ai assez de voir le vieux fou essayer de me manipuler. Je ne suis pas un bon garçon, Tom, je peux être très méchant. Et j'ai une vengeance à exécuter. Alors laisse-moi être à tes côtés pour faire chuter Poudlard de l'intérieur. Moldus, Cracmols, je les hais. Ces chiens ont fait de ma vie un enfer, à cause d'eux le sang pur des Potter a été souillé par celui d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. J'aime ma mère, mais pas son sang pourri par celui des moldus qui lui servaient de parents. Je t'aiderai à faire tomber la résistance du pitoyable camp de Dumbledore, et je suis prêt à te prouver ma sincérité absolue.

- - Étonnante et plaisante nouvelle… que veux-tu en échange de notre association ?

- - Tu peux voir ça comme le début d'une nouvelle amitié. Et je vois que l'on se comprend parfaitement. En échange, j'aimerais avoir de quoi me divertir selon mon bon vouloir. Je voudrais que Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott soient mes nouveaux jouets.

- - Lucius, qu'en dis-tu ?

- - Maître, ce serait un honneur.

- - Soit. Tu iras annoncer l'immunité absolue des deux garçons si Harry réussit le test auquel je vais le soumettre. Suivez-moi, nous y allons de ce pas.

(~)

La lumière s'allumait instantanément au passage du Seigneur noir et des deux hommes qui le suivaient. Elle était néanmoins sinistre, ajoutant au lugubre de l'atmosphère. La voix angoissante de Jedusor s'éleva dans l'air.

- - Ici sont enfermés les prisonniers moldus que j'ai ramenés du dernier village où je suis allé m'amuser. Je voulais pouvoir me distraire un peu sans avoir à sortir, tu comprends.

- - Excellente idée, j'aurais fait de même ! Allez, qui vas-tu me proposer, Tom ?

- - Celle-ci, annonça ledit Tom.

Devant eux, tapie dans l'ombre, se tenait une femme recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle était sale et fatiguée, visiblement affamée au-delà de toute raison. Harry n'eut pas pitié d'elle, puisqu'elle était moldue.

- - Amuse-toi avec elle si tu veux, puis tue-la. Rapidement.

Le ton était impatient, gourmand. Il avait hâte de voir le Gryffondor à l'œuvre, cela se sentait dans sa voix. D'un geste négligeant du poignet, icelui déverrouilla la porte de la cellule et s'avança jusqu'à la pauvre chose terrée dans un angle, son hôte sur les talons. Il tendit la main vers elle sans un mot, et un jet de magie rouge fusa vers le corps malingre. Un premier hurlement de souffrance envahit alors le couloir, résonnant sur les pierres froides, vite suivi par d'autres tandis qu'elle se tordait dans la poussière.

- - Un Doloris informulé ? Bravo, j'admets t'avoir sous-estimé… montre-moi que tu ne mens pas. Achève-la.

La femme cessa alors de hurler, reprenant avec peine son souffle brûlant. Oh, elle devait croire que son agonie était terminée, et elle avait raison dans un sens… Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres du Survivant, tandis qu'un flot vert venait frapper la victime prostrée à ses pieds. Ni regret, ni remord. Juste une douce satisfaction.

- - Parfait… bienvenu à mes côtés, Harry Potter. Nous accomplirons de grandes choses toi et moi, je te le promets. Lucius, tu peux aller annoncer la nouvelle.

- - Bien Maître.

- - Ce titre vaudra aussi pour Harry.

- - Très bien, Maître.

- - Allez mon Lulu, vas-y, je te fais confiance pour que rien n'arrive à mes nouveaux jouets.

- - Mon Lulu ? répéta le Seigneur des Ténèbres tandis qu'ils remontaient au rez-de-chaussée, son bras droit étant déjà parti exécuter son ordre.

- - Oui, en retour il peut m'appeler son Ryry. C'est notre petit truc, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mon Tom. Bien sûr, tu peux utiliser ce surnom aussi.

- - D'accord, Harry. Et pour la suite du plan dont tu m'as parlé en arrivant aux cachots ?

- - Je vais t'expliquer tout ça, mais j'aurai besoin de Lucius…

(~)

Drago et Théo étaient à nouveau dans les appartements du Prince des rouge et or, à l'attendre désespérément tout en essayant d'assimiler tout ce que le duo Belette-Granger leur avait appris. C'était… pas un seul mot ne leur convenait pour décrire _ça_. D'un côté, ils étaient impatients de pouvoir le constater de leurs propres yeux, mais de l'autre ils craignaient qu'Harry soit en danger si quelqu'un de malintentionné en avait eu vent, et de ce fait s'en était pris à lui. Ils n'avaient pas rouvert le journal, ils sentaient que ce serait comme violer sa plus profonde intimité. Et ils ne savaient toujours pas où se trouvait le propriétaire des lieux.

Le blond était nerveux, son meilleur ami le sentait. Pour qu'il soit venu se réfugier dans ses bras, c'est qu'il devait être proche du point de rupture. Malgré ses paroles et caresses apaisantes, il ne cessait de s'agiter contre lui, hermétique à ses tentatives. Il devait se sentir perdu entre son masque de Prince glacial qui ne pouvait pas encore tomber, son amour pour Harry et celui qu'il lui vouait encore plus secrètement. Un sourire amer fleurit sur les lèvres de Théo. Drago ne lui en parlerait jamais, réservé comme il était. Cependant, il ne le laisserait pas seul, il était convaincu que si l'orphelin revenait, ils pourraient construire une vraie relation ensemble. Son instinct le trompait rarement.

Préférant tenter le tout pour le tout, il écarta un peu le jeune homme de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une douce pression, rassurante, comme une promesse. Un serment qui lui fut retourné, timidement, craintivement. Par peur que cet instant de non-dits enfin avoués puisse tout briser.

- - On va le retrouver, ensemble.

Un chuchotement au creux de l'oreille, un Serpentard à la peau pâle qui frissonne, tant à cause du souffle chaud que du sens des mots.

- - Viens, je sais qu'il est tard, mais marcher un peu dehors te fera du bien. Tu étais complètement crispé au dîner.

Il lui tendit la main tout en se relevant du lit où ils étaient assis, puis l'entraîna dans les couloirs. A leur grand soulagement, ils ne croisèrent personne, et émergèrent dans l'air frais du soir, observant le lac baigné par les lueurs du couchant. La sérénité du paysage les gagna peu à peu, et ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils se tenaient encore par la main.

Mais cette paix ne devait pas durer, car le son d'un transplanage vint perturber le silence confortable du parc. Ils froncèrent les sourcils, il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école. Confus, ils se retournèrent, et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Au pied des marches menant à la Grande Porte, à peine quelques mètres derrière eux, se trouvait une silhouette couchée au sol. Il, car c'était un homme, gisait sur le dos, les vêtements déchirés, les membres lacérés, le corps couvert d'hématomes et de sang. Visiblement, il était inconscient, dans son état, il avait dû peiner à transplaner, et le choc contre la terre ferme l'avait probablement assommé. Incertains, ils s'approchèrent pour lui venir en aide, qui qu'il soit. _Merlin, non…_

- - HARRY !


End file.
